


Just One More Taste Of You My Love

by SourwolfSeblaine



Series: Seblaine Week 2020 [2]
Category: Glee
Genre: Angst, Anxiety, Awkwardness, Coffee Shops, Feuds, First Kiss, Forbidden Love, Getting Together, Insecurity, Inspired by Romeo and Juliet, Inspired by West Side Story, M/M, Modern Retelling, Not A Happy Ending, Retelling, Seblaine Week 2020, Secret Relationship, The Lima Bean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:41:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25241812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SourwolfSeblaine/pseuds/SourwolfSeblaine
Summary: Written for Seblaine Week 2020, Day 2: Modern RetellingThe New Directions and The Warblers have been fighting for many years now. Not just because they're rivaling Glee clubs, but there's a darker history. Blaine has just moved to Lima not that long ago, and he thinks that this feud is ridiculous. But he's been warned. Do not interact, do not even look at a Warbler.But then he meets Sebastian.
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Sebastian Smythe
Series: Seblaine Week 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1827235
Comments: 3
Kudos: 25
Collections: Seblaine Week 2020





	Just One More Taste Of You My Love

**Author's Note:**

> This is a big overdramatic mess. And when I saw overdramatic, I mean extremely overdramatic. But yeah, this is Glee.
> 
> It's supposed to be a West Side Story or Romeo And Juliet retelling. (Don't know which one it's more like, but since West Side Story was inspired by Romeo and Juliet, I guess we'll go with that.) I don't think it's really that much alike. Or it's just a really modern version?
> 
> Anyways, you probably know how those two stories end, so yeah. 
> 
> This was the prompt I was most worried about, but it ended up being the most fun one to write.

“ All right,”  Blaine sighs, “I’ll meet you guys at practice tomorrow.”

“Don’t be late.” Finn reminds him before hanging up.

Blaine frowns, putting his phone back in his pocket. Finn still hadn’t warmed up to him ever since Blaine joined the New Directions, Sam says it’s just because Finn is jealous of him, but Blaine doesn’t really believe that. He knows he’s talented, but so is Finn. He wishes they could just get along.

The line in front of him is finally gone, and he’s able to order. The barista nods before quickly making his coffee order. He nervously taps his foot on the ground while waiting, his parents are expecting him home in exactly 50 minutes, and he knows they hate it when he’s late. He just couldn’t stop himself from getting coffee, and the Lima Bean is basically in nobody’s land, between the rivalling towns Lima and Westerville. Why it’s named after Lima, nobody knows.

“A medium drip.” The barista gives him a smile, though Blaine isn’t sure how honest it is. He tips anyway, feeling generous today.

He takes a sip before turning around to walk away, but he doesn’t have much time to enjoy the delicious taste, because he bumps into  someone. Literally. Someone’s hard chest collides against Blaine’s, and his coffee spills all over his favorite new sweater.

“Oh, no!” The boy in front him looks horrified, his own shirt soaked too. “I’m sorry.” He hurries to the barista, asking for a few napkins, giving a few to Blaine. 

“Uh, it’s okay.” Blaine answers, because what else do you answer? You can’t just yell at  them. At least, Blaine can’t. He knows Santana would’ve already killed the guy. 

“I guess I owe you a new coffee.” The stranger smiles, and Blaine now gets a good look at him. And... oh, wow, the stranger is pretty handsome.

Well, more like pretty  _ and _ handsome. He’s attractive. Damn it, Blaine, control your brain.

Blaine glances at the line next to them, a few people staring back at them, a strange girl giving him a weird smile and thumbs up. He realizes they’re kind of making a scene. 

“Uh, the line is pretty long, and I have to get home.” Blaine answers, and why does his heart skip a beat when he sees the stranger’s smile disappear in disappointment? “But, uh, maybe some other time?”

The stranger’s smile is back. Thank God. “I’ll hold you onto that!”

Blaine only realizes that he never got the stranger’s name when he’s driving back home.

\--

“Aw, Blaine! You adorable idiot!” Tina lets herself fall down on the seat next to him on the bleachers. “You should’ve asked for his number!”

“I know,” He sighs, “He was just so distractingly attractive.”

“Well, you have to go back.” Sam says, not looking up from the graphic novel balancing on his knees. 

“Yeah, I know. But what if he’s not there?”

Sam still doesn’t look up, “Then you get us some good coffee.”

Tina snorts, “As amazing as that sounds, the coffee would be cold when he arrives back here, Lima Bean is pretty far away. And it’s so close to Westerville... Maybe it’s better that you don’t tell the others about it. If they know you were so close...”

“I know, I know, they’d kill me.” Blaine sighs, “I really think this feud with the Warblers is ridiculous.”

“Eh,” Tina shrugs, “The Warblers and New Directions have been feuding forever, their fight goes back many years ago.”

“Yeah, so I’ve heard a million times.” Blaine closes his eyes, enjoying the feeling of the sun on his skin, it’s the perfect temperature to be outside. “I get it. A Warbler and a New Directions member got into a fight, and one killed the other. But that’s like, what 50 years ago?”

“65” Sam corrects him, “I’ve had this history lesson almost every day since I joined ND. My foster parents want to make sure I know ‘the dangers’ of the Warblers.”

“Okay, but why can’t we move on? I mean it’s not today’s Warblers’ fault that a member from 65 years ago killed a New Directions member.” Blaine opens his eyes to look at his friends.

“That’s not what they’re fighting about.” Tina answers, looking at the field in front of her, the football players are practicing.

“No?”

“The Warblers blame the New Directions, still do. They’ve always been saying that the ND member threatened to kill the Warbler, and that the Warbler used  self-defense.”

“Ok, still. It happened so long ago.” Blaine glances at his watch and gets up, he has to prepare a presentation for Spanish class. “It’s stupid that we’re still fighting with them about this.”

“You can’t change it.” Sam answers, finally looking up, “It’s been this way for so long. No one is going to change their mind.”

“I guess.” Blaine frowns before he walks away, his mind still on the feud. He can’t wrap his head around  it, he thinks it’s just ridiculous.

\--

He looks around the Lima Bean as soon as he steps through the door. Thankfully it’s not as busy as yesterday. There are only a few people standing in line, and one or two tables are takes. One of those had a few Warblers sitting at it, in their Dalton uniforms. They’re laughing at each other. Like normal boys. How can his school hate them?

There’s no sign of the handsome strangers, but he did drive 40 minutes, so he’s definitely going to get some coffee. When it’s his turn, he notices it’s the same barista from yesterday. He has no idea if she remembers Blaine, they probably get a lot of customers a day.

“A medium drip?” The barista asks him, “I’m sorry for what happened yesterday, you could get a discount.”

“Oh, you saw that.” Blaine chuckles awkwardly, feeling his cheeks heat up.

“Dude, everyone saw that.” The barista smiles at him, already making his coffee order. “Hope your sweater isn’t ruined.”

“Uh, no, my mom got the stains out. It was just coffee.” Blaine bites his lip, looking around the Lima Bean again, still no sign of the handsome stranger. Damn it.

“You’re looking for him?” The barista asks him, Blaine glances at her name tag, tired of referring to her as ‘the barista’, her name is Sunshine. Well, that’s pretty accurate from the way she’s smiling.

“Yeah.” He admits, “I never got his name.”  _ Or number. _

She shakes her head smiling, “Sebastian. And he doesn’t come here on Fridays, lacrosse practice.”

Oh. Blaine doesn’t know what to do with the new information. Sebastian. He likes that name.

_ Sebastian, Sebastian, Sebastian, _ his brain repeats. Great, it’s already stuck in his head. Now he might never think of anything else than  _ Sebastian _ .

“When does he, uh, come here?” Blaine asks, a little  embarrassed .

“Lima Bean is basically his second home,” Sunshine tells him, placing his coffee cup on the counter. Thankfully there’s no one standing behind Blaine, so they can continue talking. “So  basically, every day except Friday and Sunday.”

“Sunday? Why not on Sunday” Great, he’s being stalkerish.

“Because we’re closed on Sundays.” She answers. Oh, right. He knew that. He reaches for his wallet, but Sunshine stops him, “It’s on the house.”

He gives her a smile, “Thank you.”

\--

When Blaine is home, he catches himself doodling on his history homework. He hates himself for being this person, he always does this. He meets a handsome stranger, he obsesses over him for a few weeks even though he spoke to him, what, like, 2 minutes? And then he never sees the guy again or he turns out to be straight.

Tina and Sam say he’s just being a romantic. Cooper says he’s a romantic idiot. Blaine thinks he’s just an idiot.

Who obsesses over strangers?

“Who is Sebastian and why are you doodling his name all over the paper?” Cooper asks, sitting down next to him with  a, oh no, judging look.

“No one.” Blaine answers, placing his hand on top of the name, as if it would erase the name from Cooper’s mind. Yeah, no such luck.

“You found someone new to obsess about?” Cooper asks him.

Blaine sighs, “Shut up, Coop.

Cooper holds up his hands, “All right, don’t tell your big brother.”

Blaine rolls his eyes at his brother, turning back to his homework, rereading the question, not remembering reading at all. He’s aware of his brother’s eyes on him, but he doesn’t react in any way, not wanting to give Cooper the satisfaction. Because what Cooper wants, Cooper gets, even if it’s random facts about Blaine’s newest obsession...

“Okay,” Blaine sighs, “So, yesterday when I was at the Lima Bean...”

-

He’s never been at the Lima Bean on a Saturday, he usually stays home all day or goes out with his friends, who think driving to the Lima Bean is a waste of time. 

It’s surprisingly quiet, he expected it to be busier than on weekdays. There are a reasonable  number of tables left, and only a few people waiting in line, and Sunshine once again behind the counter.

“Do you work here 24/7?” Blaine asks her. 

She shakes her head, laughing, “No. I figured you’d be back here today to look for Sebastian, and I’m curious about how it’s going to turn out, so I switched shifts with my coworker Jessica, who’s just happy to have a day for herself for once.”

“Oh.” Blaine answers, watching her prepare his coffee order without him even ordering it.

“He’s here, by the way, arrived ten minutes ago. He’s studying at a table in the back.” Sunshine tells him, placing his coffee on the counter, “And he told me that he owes you a coffee, so he  payed for the next time you’d come.”

“He knows my coffee order?” Blaine asks, surprised.

She laughs, “No, but I do.”

Blaine looks at the back of the Lima Bean, seeing the handsome stranger,  _ Sebastian _ , sitting there with a book on the table. There’s a chair left in front of him, and the table is cleared there, as if he’s waiting for someone.

Is he waiting for Blaine? He’s waiting for Blaine. Oh, God.

“Well, here I go.” He sighs, smiling at Sunshine when she gives him a thumbs up before turning back to the next customer. Blaine walks towards Sebastian’s table. The walk is both taking too long and way too short. Before he knows it, he’s standing next to the table with Sebastian’s eyes on him. “Is this, uh, seat taken?”

Sebastian smiles at him, “It’s not.”

Blaine sits down, “Thanks for the coffee.”

“I owed you one, remember.” Sebastian answers, closing his book, putting it in his bag before Blaine can look at it. 

Blaine doesn’t know how to answer, so he just takes a sip. And another, looking away from Sebastian’s eyes. 

“I’d ask for your name, but Sunshine already gave me it.” Sebastian says, leaning back in his chair with a smirk. “Blaine.”

Blaine shivers. Why is he shivering?

His name sounds good coming from Sebastian. As if Sebastian takes his time to pronounce every letter of his name.

Now Blaine just sounds completely crazy. He should stop reading romance novels.

“She told me yours too.” Blaine has no idea what today. He had been imagining what to say to Sebastian all night, had these dreams about them binding about favorite movies or books and laughing until closing hours, but here they are, with an awkward silence. Though Sebastian doesn’t seem to mind.

“So, Blaine...” Sebastian starts, taking a sip from his coffee. Blaine’s heart starts to beat faster. What is he going to ask? “I haven’t seen you  here a lot before, are you new?”

“Kind of.” Blaine answers, a little relieved it’s not some deeply personal question. “My family and I moved here a few months ago. I only noticed Lima Bean two weeks ago. They have the best coffee here, the coffee shop close to my house sucks.”

“Well, I’d love to show you around.” Sebastian suggests, “There are a few hidden places here.”

“Sounds like a good idea.” Blaine smiles. He’d like to spend the day with Sebastian. Even though he’d probably act too awkward and embarrassing. He hopes he’ll be lucky today and won’t freak Sebastian out.

Sebastian gets up, his coffee cup in one hand and his bag in the other, “You coming?”

“Yeah.” Blaine gets up too, almost forgetting his coffee. He follows Sebastian out of the door, from the corner of his eye he can see Sunshine, who’s cleaning some tables, smiling at them. 

“There’s a park barely anyone knows about just through this alley.” Sebastian explains.

“That doesn’t look shady at all.” Blaine says, noticing the dark alley. Is this a trap? Is he going to get killed? Is Sebastian a mass murderer who likes killing people he drops his coffee on? Well,  technically it was Blaine who dropped his coffee. But that doesn’t matter. Not when he’s about to get killed.

He lets out a relieved sigh when they get to the other way of the alley and arrive at park he has never seen before. There are a lot of trees surrounding an open field, and there’s so much green, it hurts his eyes.

“Like I said, people barely know about it, so it’s always quiet. Most people don’t dare to walk through that alley. Shame on them, this is a beautiful place. I usually sit here when I have a  book I need to read for school or when I need inspiration.”

“Inspiration for what?” Blaine asks him, following Sebastian to a tree where the taller boy sits down. Blaine glances at the grass, questioning if the grass will stain his pants, he’s wearing his nice pants, he wanted to look good today (and he may have  changed his outfit one or ten times).

He decides to sit down anyway.

“For anything, music, drawing...” Sebastian rests his head against the tree behind him.

“You’re an artist?”

Sebastian laughs, “I guess, though I think you could barely call me that. I’m not talented, it just... it distracts me. I like it.”

“I’m sure you’re talented, you just can’t see it. A lot of people have that. They’re too insecure to see their own talent.” Blaine answers.

“I’m not insecure.” Sebastian shakes his head, “Really, everything I draw looks like a toddler made it. No, a toddler is more talented than what I make. But it’s ok, I don’t really care. As long as it’s fun.”

“Okay.” Blaine gives in, he hasn’t seen anything Sebastian has made. Just because he’s already obsessed with the guy doesn’t mean that he’s perfect at everything.

“And you?” Sebastian asks him, turning his head to look at Blaine.

Blaine blushes, “What about me?”

“Are you an artist? Anything creative.”

Blaine bites his lip, “I write songs too, but that’s it.”

“Hmm, you seem like the guy who’s good at everything.” Sebastian answers, “You sure there isn’t anything else?”

“Nope.” Blaine answers, “At least nothing I know of yet.”

“Well, it’s never too late to find something new.” Sebastian says, glancing at the sky.

Blaine stays silent for a few minutes, this time it’s somewhat a peaceful silence. It’s a relaxing place, he hopes Sebastian won’t be mad at him from going here some time, he already knows it’s the perfect spot to clear his head when his anxiety is getting too bad.

It takes a few seconds before he notices Sebastian looking at him. “What?”

“Sorry,” Sebastian doesn’t look sorry, “Haven’t been able to get you out of my head since Thursday.”

Well... Looks like Blaine wasn’t the only one... That’s a relief.

“Really?”

“Really.” Sebastian answers, “I’m pretty sure I messed up my French test yesterday because of you, and that says a lot, because it’s my native language.”

Oh. My. God. Now he keeps imagining Sebastian speaking French. Foreign languages have always been a weakness for Blaine. 

“French, huh? You’re from France?”

Sebastian shrugs, “I lived in Paris until I was five. Moved here ever since. Though my mom has some struggles with learning English, so she speaks French to me, and I speak French to her.”

“Do you miss it?”

“I barely remember it, but my mom does. If she had the chance, she’d move back to France. But she loves my dad too much to leave him... Where are you from?”

“Oh, nothing as exciting as Paris. I’m from New York.”

Sebastian smiles at him, “New York is just as popular as Paris... I think.”

“I wonder why, I never liked it there. Too many people walking around, too chaotic. I don’t like chaotic.” Blaine shakes his head, “I like it here, it’s not crowded.”

“I always thought this place is too quiet.” Sebastian shrugs, “I like busy places, you’re anonymous. In small towns, everyone knows who you are. In big cities, you’re just another person in someone’s way to their work.”

“That’s a good point.” Blaine says, “I mean, it comes in handy that people know who you are, in  case of emergency, but I don’t like that people know me either. If I do something embarrassing, I don’t want the whole town to know.”

Sebastian’s phone buzzes. He sighs, reaching for it in his bag, suddenly standing up, swearing, when he looks at it. “I’m late for my dad’s business meeting, don’t know why, but he wanted me to be there... Can I have your phone number? I don’t want to lose contact, I think... we’d get along.”

Sebastian gives him a smirk that makes Blaine feel things.

“Yes, sure.” Blaine reaches for his phone from his pocket, exchanging phones with Sebastian.

“I’ll text you.” Sebastian tells him, something in his eyes tells Blaine he’s making a promise. He doesn’t know why he knows that. Sebastian walks away, his backpack hanging on one shoulder. 

Blaine’s phone buzzes, he looks down and bites down on his lip to stop a giant smile.

**_ Sebastian: Hi _ **

\--

**_ Sebastian: My dad’s meeting is so boring _ **

**_ Sebastian: I don’t know what I’m doing here _ **

**_ Sebastian: They’re boring me to death _ **

**_ Sebastian: Please save me _ **

**_ Blaine: I’m sure it’s not that bad _ **

**_ Sebastian: No _ **

**_ Sebastian: It is _ **

**_ Sebastian: They’re talking about random numbers _ **

**_ Sebastian: I have no idea what’s going on _ **

**_ Sebastian: My dad wants be to study  _ ** **_ economics _ ** **_ like him _ **

**_ Sebastian: I guess that’s why I’m here _ **

**_ Sebastian: But it this is going to be my future job... _ **

**_ Sebastian: Well, I won’t know what to do _ **

**_ Sebastian: Something bad _ **

**_ Blaine: Something bad? _ **

**_ Sebastian: Yeah, something like setting fire to my dad’s house _ **

**_ Blaine: That’s a little extreme _ **

**_ Sebastian: True _ **

**_ Sebastian: My dad would never forgive me _ **

**_ Sebastian: I guess I’ll just secretly study something else _ **

**_ Blaine: Like what? _ **

**_ Sebastian: I don’t know _ **

**_ Sebastian: Not economics, that’s for sure _ **

**_ Sebastian: Maybe music _ **

**_ Sebastian: How about you? _ **

**_ Blaine: I’m not sure yet, but I think I want to either study English or music. I like both. I know I have to make a decision soon, but I just haven’t figured it out yet. _ **

**_ Sebastian: It’s ok if you haven’t figured it out yet _ **

**_ Sebastian: Life is full of surprised _ **

**_ Sebastian: Who knows, maybe you’ll find something you’re passionate about soon _ **

**_ Blaine: I hope so. Though my parents are getting frustrated with me. When my brother was my age, he had everything all figured out. Though he didn’t get that very far with his dreams. He always wanted to act, but gave up after a year of failed auditions. Now he’s studying at a community college, something to do with acting, I don’t pay a lot of attention anymore, so I have no idea what he’s actually studying. _ **

**_ Sebastian: Gave up after one year? _ **

**_ Sebastian: Doesn’t it like take a million to break through? _ **

**_ Blaine: He didn’t have a million years _ **

**_ Blaine: I don’t think anyone has. Unless you’re immortal... Are you? _ **

**_ Sebastian: Shh _ **

**_ Sebastian: Don’t tell anyone my secret _ **

**_ Sebastian: I’m 200 yet I still look 17 _ **

**_ Blaine: Ha ha _ **

**_ Sebastian: I can’t tell if that’s a sarcastic ‘ha ha’ _ **

**_ Sebastian: Is it? _ **

**_ Blaine: You’ll never find out _ **

**_ Sebastian: Hmm _ **

**_ Sebastian: Anywaysss _ **

**_ Sebastian: I’m bored, so I’m going to ask questions _ **

**_ Sebastian: Where do you want to go to college? _ **

**_ Blaine: Well, we don’t have that much money, so I’m going to the same community college my brother is going. I never had dreams of going to a certain college... You? _ **

**_ Sebastian: My dad wants me to go to an Ivy  _ ** **_ League _ ** **_ school _ **

**_ Blaine: And you? _ **

**_ Sebastian: I don’t care, as long as I’m faaaar away from my father _ **

**_ Sebastian: Some place nice, nice  _ ** **_ weather _ ** **_ , nice people _ **

**_ Blaine: Los Angeles? Heard its always sunny _ **

**_ Sebastian: Do they have nice people? _ **

**_ Blaine: Don’t know, I’ve never been there. _ **

**_ Sebastian: I’ll keep it in mind. _ **

**_ Sebastian: Well, this hell is finally over _ **

**_ Sebastian: If you don’t hear from me, I’m going home to drown myself in homework _ **

**_ Blaine: Good luck. _ **

\--

**_ Sebastian: What’s your favorite song? _ **

**_ Blaine: It’s two in the morning _ **

**_ Sebastian: Haven’t heard that one before _ **

**_ Blaine: It’s not a song. It’s two in the morning. _ **

**_ Sebastian: Oh _ **

**_ Sebastian: Sorry _ **

**_ Sebastian: I can’t sleep _ **

**_ Sebastian: Well, I can never sleep _ **

**_ Sebastian: So I usually keep people awake _ **

**_ Blaine: Why can’t you sleep? _ **

**_ Sebastian: Don’t know _ **

**_ Sebastian: I just don’t fall asleep _ **

**_ Sebastian _ ** **_ : Unless I’m in history class _ **

**_ Sebastian: That’s the only place I fall asleep _ **

**_ Blaine: Maybe you should look up some history podcast and listen to it _ **

**_ Sebastian: Tried, didn’t work _ **

**_ Sebastian: I did get an amazing grade on my history test though _ **

**_ Sebastian: Sorry if I’m bothering you _ **

**_ Sebastian I can stop _ **

**_ Blaine: It’s ok, I was awake anyway. _ **

**_ Sebastian: Oh? _ **

**_ Blaine: Just finished writing an essay for English _ **

**_ Sebastian: Ah _ **

**_ Sebastian: Essays suck _ **

**_ Blaine: I kind of like making them _ **

**_ Sebastian: Of course you do _ **

**_ Blaine: What’s that supposed to men? _ **

**_ Sebastian: You seem like the nerd type _ **

**_ Blaine: Really? _ **

**_ Sebastian: Yep. Sorry _ **

**_ Blaine: No, I’m going to take it as a  _ ** **_ compliment _ ** **_. Nerds are awesome _ **

**_ Sebastian: Cute _ **

**_ Blaine: I don’t know what kind of type you are _ **

**_ Sebastian: I’ve never been just one category in anything _ **

**_ Sebastian: Dogs or cats? Both _ **

**_ Sebastian: Shows or movies? Both _ **

**_ Sebastian: Waffles or pancakes? Neither _ **

**_ Blaine: Dogs, movies, both _ **

**_ Sebastian: Hmm _ **

**_ Sebastian: Coffee or tea? _ **

**_ Blaine: Sebastian. You met me in a coffee show. What do you think? _ **

**_ Sebastian: Coffee? _ **

**_ Blaine: Yes. _ **

**_ Sebastian: I’ve always liked both. _ **

**_ Sebastian: Day or night? _ **

**_ Blaine: Are we playing this or that now? _ **

**_ Sebastian: Yes _ **

**_ Sebastian: We’re getting to know each other _ **

**_ Sebastian _ ** **_ : In modern ways _ **

**_ Sebastian: Answer the question _ **

**_ Blaine: Night. I’m a night owl. I think the world is beautiful when it’s dark outside, the stars, the lights of buildings, streetlights, cars driving on the roads _ **

**_ Sebastian: You do realize that at night crime is worse right? _ **

**_ Blaine: I’m safe inside. I hope _ **

**_ Sebastian: I prefer day. That way you can actually go somewhere without being afraid of getting killed. _ **

**_ Blaine: Oh, I have that fear at day too _ **

**_ Sebastian: Well, ok then _ **

**_ Sebastian: I’ll protect you _ **

**_ Sebastian: I promise _ **

**_ Sebastian: Summer or winter? _ **

**_ Sebastian: Hellooooo _ **

**_ Sebastian: You fell asleep, didn’t you _ **

**_ Sebastian: Well, I prefer summer _ **

**_ Sebastian: Shirtless guys on the beach, being able to go outside without getting sick _ **

**_ Sebastian: I bet you’re a winter kind of guy _ **

**_ Sebastian: ‘cozy inside with a blanket while it’s dark outside because the clouds have been hiding the sun for days now’ _ **

**_ Sebastian: All right I’ll stop spamming _ **

**_ Sebastian: Good night _ **

\--

Blaine’s phone is ringing when he wakes up. It takes him a few seconds to realize which song is playing, the Star Wars theme song, which means Sam is calling.

His phone is  lying next to his face.

Oh, he fell asleep while texting Sebastian.

“Hey, Sam.”

“Dude, where are you?” Sam’s voice sounds worried.

What? Blaine glances at the alarm clock next to his bed.

Oh shit.

Blaine sits up, suddenly full of adrenaline, “Sorry, I overslept.”

“Dude, Finn already hates you.” Sam reminds him, as if he needs a reminder. He’s well aware of the co-captain's dislike to Blaine. He knows he’s only part of the group because Rachel adores him. Which is a little weird sometimes. 

“All right, all right, I’ll be there.”  Of course, Blaine completely forgot about New Directions practice. Ever since they found out they were against the Warblers in the next competition, they’ve been practicing all Sunday.

He quickly gets dressed, hurrying downstairs. He ignores his family’s greetings from the kitchen and runs out of the door. He knows skipping breakfast is NOT a good idea, but if he eats something now, he’ll be later, which means more judging looks from Finn and more yelling and he really doesn’t want that.

When he arrives at the school, Sam is waiting for him outside. He’s standing against the wall, glaring at his phone. As soon as he hears Blaine’s footsteps, he looks up. “Finn’s mad, but not more than usual. So that’s a good thing.”

“I really don’t want to get kicked out.” Blaine says, “I actually like glee club, even though there’s more drama than singing.”

Sam snorts, “We’re having a break, you didn’t miss that much drama, just the usual. Rachel and Finn threatened to break up, again because Finn was staring at Quinn’s ass, again. Kurt, Rachel and Mercedes fought about getting solos. Guess who won. Again. Tina walked away because she felt ignored. Again. Which makes me sad, she deserves better.”

“One day we’ll all be working for Tina.” Blaine answers as they’re walking through the hallways.

“Damn right.” Tina says, joining them, “Glad you’re here, Blainey Days.”

He hates that nickname. But he knows Tina loves having a nickname for him that no one else uses, so he always stays silent about it.

“So, did you meet that guy again?” Sam asks, “And please, not too many details.”

“Uh, yeah, yesterday.” Blaine nods, “Saw him at Lima Bean.”

“Ooh,” Tina’s eyes widen, “you have to tell us more later. But for now, shh, we don’t want any more drama. I think if anything else happens today, Santana will snap and kill us all.”

\--

**_ Blaine: Winter indeed _ **

**_ Sebastian: Huh? _ **

**_ Blaine: You askes summer or winter _ **

**_ Sebastian: Oh _ **

**_ Sebastian: Yeah _ **

**_ Sebastian: Many hours ago _ **

**_ Blaine: Sorry, I was busy today, had no time to answer or even look at my phone _ **

**_ Sebastian: Did you have fun? _ **

**_ Blaine: No _ **

**_ Sebastian: Oh _ **

**_ Sebastian: Yeah I don’t know how to answer that _ **

**_ Sebastian: Want me to make your day better? _ **

**_ Blaine: How? Unless you’re offering me a musical marathon, I’m probably not interested. Currently having my best attempt at a ‘me night’. My parents are out on date night, which,  _ ** **_ ew _ ** **_ , and my brother is over at his friend’s house. Also,  _ ** **_ ew _ ** **_ , because they’re definitely more than friends. _ **

**_ Sebastian: And what does your ‘me night’ look like _ **

**_ Blaine: You’re going to make fun of me _ **

**_ Sebastian: No I’m not _ **

**_ Sebastian: May I remind you that when we met you dropped your coffee all over me _ **

**_ Sebastian: And yet I’m still here _ **

**_ Blaine: That’s because I’m too cute to resist _ **

**_ Sebastian: Yeah you are _ **

**_ Blaine: Ok.  _ ** **_ First _ ** **_ I’m going to take a bath, listen to music and take a nap until my skin looks like I’m 80. Then I’m going to watch as many musicals as possible while eating all the junk food in the house. There’s a tub with cookie dough ice cream waiting for me in the freezer. _ **

**_ Sebastian: Sounds fun _ **

**_ Sebastian: Better than my night _ **

**_ Blaine: What does your night look like tonight _ **

**_ Sebastian: Dinner with my parents where they’re arguing about my future _ **

**_ Sebastian: Then I ‘go to bed early’ _ **

**_ Sebastian: Aka I’m playing games on my phone until midnight _ **

**_ Blaine: Fun _ **

**_ Sebastian: Yeah, it’s amazing. Have done it since I was twelve _ **

**_ Blaine: It’s that my dad would kill me if I’d invite a guy over without them being home, or else I’d invite you to me. _ **

**_ Blaine: Except for the bath part, of course _ **

**_ Sebastian: Damn it, that part sounded like the most fun part _ **

\--

“Mondays suck.” Tina groans when Blaine sits next to her in English class.

“You think every day sucks.”

“No, not Saturday. Saturday is fine.” Tina answers.

“But always over way too soon.” They say in chorus, making both of them laugh. Blaine has heard her say that many times now. 

She looks at him, “Soooo....”

“What?”

She wiggles her eyebrow, which looks really creepy, “How is he?”

“Uh, he?”

“The guy you met. You never told me his name. Or you did, and I totally forget. Yesterday was a mess.”

Blaine’s face heats up, “His name is Sebastian.”

“Ooh.”

“Yeah.” Blaine awkwardly taps on this table.

“What’s wrong?” Tina asks him worriedly, “You normally can’t shut up about guys you meet.”

Blaine shrugs, “It’s just, he’s different? I think he’s interested in me. He’s at least not straight, he admitted he liked shirtless guys, which is something, I guess. And unlike other guys, he actually keeps talking to me, even when I, like, get anxiety. Like, he doesn’t judge me.” He rambles, he usually does that, Tina is one of the only people able to keep up with him.

“That’s good.”

“Yeah. I just... I don’t know what to say or do? How do you ask someone out? I’m barely able to talk to him without stuttering.” Blaine sighs, “And we  literally just met a few days ago. He’ll think I’m a creep or something.”

“The first time Mike and I talked was him asking me out.” Tina points out, “And look where we are now.”

Blaine sighs, “You’re right. I’m overthinking this... I'm just going to see what happens.”

The teacher walks into the room, making most of the students shut up.

“I’m rooting for you.” Tina whispers before paying attention to the class.

\--

“Are you going here just so you can run into me again?”

Blaine looks up from his phone to see Sebastian sitting down on the chair next to him. “Yes.”

Sebastian snorts, “All right, maybe we should meet up at certain times, don’t want you here waiting too long.”

“I don’t really  mind, I like being here.” Blaine tells him and shrugs.

“You do? Isn’t it a bit too crowded?”

Blaine looks around, he hadn’t even noticed more people getting in the building, he had been to focused on rereading his text messages with Sebastian. It’s a thing he does, making sure he didn’t say anything embarrassing or made any embarrassing typos.

“You’ll distract me from it.” Blaine says. Did that  sound flirty? He hopes so. It was meant to sound like it. He’s not sure if Sebastian got it though, his smile hasn’t changed.

“I’m not that interesting.” Sebastian shrugs, “But I’ll try.”

Blaine looks up, “I find you interesting.”

Are Sebastian’s cheek reddening? Blaine thinks so, but he can’t really see because of the sun. He hopes so.

“That’s a good thing, I guess.” Sebastian smiles at him, “ So, how was your ‘me night’?”

Blaine blushes, “It was  fine .”

“Sad you didn’t let me join.” Sebastian winks at him, and Blaine’s cheeks heat up even more, if possible. 

Maybe this is the time to ask him out. Tina had helped him prepare at lunch, made him pretend Sam was Sebastian, which ended up in an awkward situation because Sam wasn’t paying much attention, and actually though Blaine was asking him out. 

It’s simple. Just a few words. That can change his life. Especially if he gets rejected. Ok he can’t do this. He’s not going to do it. He’s going to... Yes, he’s going to do it. He’s just going to say something-

“Hey, I have a question.”

It’s not Blaine who speaks. It’s Sebastian.

“Ask away.”

Sebastian looks at him for a few seconds, making Blaine a little uncomfortable. Is this a good stare or is Sebastian about to ask him to leave?

“Do you want to go on a date with me? I know we met only a few days ago, but-”

“Yes.” Blaine answers with a relieved sigh, “I was about to get the courage to asks the same.”

\--

**_ Sebastian: I’ll pick you up tomorrow at 7 _ **

**_ Sebastian: If that’s ok _ **

**_ Sebastian: Don’t eat dinner before _ **

**_ Blaine: Where are we going? And 7 sounds good _ **

**_ Sebastian: It’s a surprise _ **

**_ Blaine: That’s so cliché _ **

**_ Sebastian: Maybe _ **

**_ Sebastian: Still not going to tell you _ **

**_ Blaine: Do I have to dress formal? _ **

**_ Sebastian: I think casual is fine _ **

**_ Sebastian: Wear whatever you like _ **

**_ Sebastian _ ** **_ : Nothing is also fine, but I’m not sure if other people would like is as much as me _ **

**_ Blaine: Ha ha _ **

**_ Sebastian: Just don’t wear anything too nice _ **

**_ Sebastian: Just in case _ **

**_ Sebastian: Don’t want you to drop coffee on your shirt again _ **

**_ Blaine: Is that a hint? _ **

**_ Sebastian: I’m not drinking coffee at 7 so no _ **

**_ Sebastian: I have enough sleeping problems _ **

**_ Sebastian: But you’re clumsy _ **

**_ Sebastian: So just to be sure _ **

**_ Blaine: Ok... _ **

**_ Sebastian: What? _ **

**_ Blaine: Trying to figure out what you’re planning _ **

**_ Blaine: I can’t wait _ **

**_ Sebastian: : ) _ **

**_ Blaine: There’s not supposed to be a space in between : and ) _ **

**_ Sebastian: Yes there is _ **

**_ Sebastian: No one’s eyes are that close to their mouth _ **

**_ Sebastian: And my friends have forbidden me to use a nose _ **

**_ Sebastian: So you’ll have to deal with : ) _ **

\--

Blaine stares at himself in the mirror. He has changed his outfit five times now, his room looks like something exploded, clothes  _ everywhere _ .

He has no idea what to wear. Sebastian’s advice wasn’t exactly helpful. ‘Wear whatever you like’, ‘not too nice’, what the hell was that supposed to mean.

He takes a picture and sends it to Tina.

**_ Blaine: Bowtie, yes or no? _ **

**_ Tina: Yes, you look cute _ **

**_ Tina: Just like you did in the other pictures _ **

**_ Tina: You’re going to get late if you keep changing your outfits _ **

**_ Blaine: You’re right. I’m going with this one. _ **

Ok, so this is it... Or maybe the other bowtie?

The doorbell rings before he can grab the other bowtie. “Oh, no.” He mumbles and rushes towards the window. Looking down, he sees Sebastian, unaware of the eyes on him, awkwardly, or maybe nervously, rocking on his heels.

Blaine hurries downstairs, thankfully no one else is home to give Sebastian the shovel talk. That would be embarrassing. He can already see Cooper and his dad threatening Sebastian while his mother tries to look intimidating in the kitchen door.

When he opens the door, he’s a little out of breath from running down the stairs, where he almost tripped over Cooper’s shoes. What they were doing on the stairs, Blaine has no idea.

“Hi.” Sebastian smiles at him. And,  _ wow.  _

He looks handsome.

Like, really handsome.

Wow.

“Hey.” Blaine is able to answer, his heart is racing and he has no idea what to do or say. It’s his first date. Oh wow, it’s his first date. Ever.

He follows Sebastian to his car. It actually took him a few seconds to realize he was supposed to follow him.

He wonders if Sebastian has gone on dates before. Probably. Sebastian is good looking. He’s sure Sebastian went on many dates before. And Sebastian wants to go on a date with  _ him _ . Wow.

Sebastian’s car is comfortable, it looks new, but not too new, if you get what he means. It doesn’t look brand new, but it’s also not old.

Blaine’s brain isn’t making sense right now. He’s too nervous.

The radio turns on as soon as the car starts, and Blaine relaxes. Music is always able to relax him, no matter what kind of music. Every genre will take him mind off the worst-case scenarios running in his head. He doesn’t recognize the song that is playing, but he doesn’t mind. It sounds good.

“So, are you finally going to tell me where we’re going?” Blaine asks him.

Sebastian shrugs, “You’ll see.”

“Is it a long drive?”

“Are  you car sick?”

Blaine shakes his head, “Not really. I hate car rides though, except if there’s music. Without music my anxiety gets bad.”

Sebastian glances at him, a gentle look in his eyes, “I promise to drive safely.”

“Thanks.”

There’s a silence. Blaine doesn’t know if it’s an awkward silence or a normal silence. He feels awkward though. What is he supposed to say? 

The rest of the car ride is silent. Well, not really, there is music playing. But they don’t talk. Sebastian doesn’t look uncomfortable. He’s tapping his fingers on the wheel to the beat of the music. There’s a small smile on his lips, and he’s focused on the road.

It’s a long car ride, and Blaine immediately recognizes where they’re stopping. “I thought we weren’t going to Lima Bean?”

“We’re not.” Sebastian answers. Blaine follows him out of the car, and Sebastian opens the trunk, revealing a bag.

“Is this the part where you’re going to kill me?” Blaine asks.

Sebastian laughs. Though Blaine was actually serious. This is how horror movies end, right? He doesn’t know, he doesn’t watch them, but it feels like the plot of a horror movie.

Sebastian opens the bag to reveal containers filled with food, “I didn’t have a picnic basket.”

“We’re picnicking?”

“Yeah.”

“In Lima Bean?”

Sebastian laughs again, “No, they don’t allow you to bring your own food there. The park I showed you.”

Blaine nods, “That makes sense.”

Sebastian locks the car, and Blaine follows him through the dark alley, his heart once again beating loudly, as if someone would jump out and shoot them. But that doesn’t happen. They arrive safely at the park. 

“I know this is cheesy, but I didn’t want to take you to a restaurant. I remember you said you hated crowded spaces, and a restaurant is one of the most stressful places I can imagine.”

Blaine smiles, “That’s really thoughtful, thank you.”

Sebastian returns the smile, sitting down on the ground. “I also didn’t have a blanket...  So we’ll have to sit on the grass... Sorry.”

Blaine laughs, “That’s okay.” He sits down too, thankful that the grass isn’t wet. His mother would kill him if he’d get stains on his clothes, again.

While Sebastian empties the bag, placing the containers carefully in between them, Blaine looks up at the sky. It’s slowly getting darker. The sky is almost perfectly blue, with only a few clouds.

“I wasn’t really sure what kind of food you like, so I just brought as much as I could. Hope you’re not allergic to anything.” Sebastian tells him.

“Only allergic to kiwi fruit.” Blaine answers, and he watched Sebastian place one of the containers back in the bag. 

“At first I wanted to bring my laptop so we could watch a movie, but I decided against it because even though I love this place, I don’t exactly trust it enough to sit here with stuff that could get stolen.” Sebastian explains, opening a few containers.

Blaine’s stomach rumbles at the sight of food, making Sebastian laugh. He really did bring a lot of stuff. There are all sorts of food, snacks, pasta, dessert, fruit... Yep, Blaine’s pretty hungry.

The food is good. Blaine isn’t sure if Sebastian made it himself or  bought it, but it doesn’t matter. It’s delicious.

“I’m sorry if I’m being awkward,” Blaine says, a few minutes after they started eating, “It’s my first date and I have no idea how I’m supposed to act, what to do, what to say...”

“That’s ok.” Sebastian answers, “I haven’t been on any dates before either.”

“What? But you’re... you.” Blaine looks at him surprised.

Sebastian chuckles, “I never had anyone who was seriously interested in me. Or if someone was, I was never interested in them.”

“You’re full of surprises.”

“Really?” Sebastian asks him, “How?”

“Every time I think I know something about you, you prove me wrong. You seem like the... I don’t know, the sort of guy who gets anyone and anything he wants.” Blaine tells him, “Not like in a bad way, or anything!”

Sebastian rests his head against the tree behind them, “Hmm, I didn’t know people thought that about me. Though I usually do get what I want.”

Blaine laughs softly, shaking his head. At least he was right about something. 

\--

Blaine looks around the cafeteria the next day, a little confused. He only now thought about it, but he had never seen Sebastian in McKinley.

McKinley also doesn’t have a lacrosse team.

He presses his lips against each other to stop a frown. There’s only one school close enough to Lima Bean. Dalton Acadamy.

McKinley’s enemy school. Their rival.

Sebastian is his rival. He’s dating (can you call it dating when you’ve only been on one real date?) his rival. Not that he believes in this stupid feud between the two schools, he thinks it’s ridiculous, but others don’t. Other’s hate Dalton.

Other’s will hate Sebastian.

And him, if they ever find out.

\--

**_ Blaine: No one can ever find out _ **

**_ Sebastian: About what? _ **

**_ Blaine: This. Us. _ **

**_ Blaine: I know you’re from Dalton _ **

**_ Sebastian: Which is a problem? _ **

**_ Blaine: I’m from McKinley _ **

**_ Sebastian: Oh shit _ **

**_ \------------------ _ **

**_ Blaine: How are we going to do this? _ **

**_ Sebastian: I don’t know _ **

**_ Sebastian: How much does McKinley hate us? _ **

**_ Blaine: A lot. I mean I don’t understand the feud, what happened isn’t any of your fault. It happened so long  _ ** **_ ago, _ ** **_ they shouldn’t hold it  _ ** **_ against _ ** **_ you for so long ago. _ **

**_ Sebastian: Dalton has mostly forgotten about it _ **

**_ Sebastian: Dalton only hates McKinley because they hate us _ **

**_ Sebastian: Most of us think it’s ridiculous _ **

**_ Sebastian: But wouldn’t want to be friends with someone from McKinley _ **

**_ Blaine: How much of a problem is this going to be? _ **

**_ Sebastian: I’m not going to hate you just because you’re from McKinley _ **

**_ Sebastian: If that’s what you mean _ **

**_ Blaine: I don’t hate you either _ **

**_ Sebastian: But maybe it’s not smart to tell anyone about us _ **

**_ Blaine: But my best friends already know about you _ **

**_ Blaine: Not that you’re from Dalton, but that we went on a date _ **

**_ Sebastian: Do you trust them? _ **

**_ Blaine: Yes _ **

**_ Sebastian: Do you think they can keep their mouths shut about me being a Warbler _ **

**_ Blaine: I don’t know. They don’t seem bothered with the feud, but I don’t know how they’ll respond _ **

**_ Sebastian: Maybe it’s best that you tell them we didn’t work out _ **

**_ Sebastian: Like, I was a total asshole or something _ **

**_ Blaine: I guess. I don’t like lying to them though. This is going to be tough. _ **

**_ Blaine: But I want to try it, because I like you. And I won’t let this stupid feud stop me from having a relationship with someone. _ **

**_ Sebastian: Only a year and a half until we can go to college and this feud will be over _ **

**_ Blaine: You think we’ll last that long _ **

**_ Sebastian: Don’t know, can’t see the future _ **

**_ Sebastian: But we can try _ **

**_ Sebastian: And if it doesn’t, it doesn’t _ **

**_ Sebastian: I know most relationships don’t survive college _ **

**_ Sebastian: But if we’d ever break up on good terms, we can always try again after college _ **

**_ Sebastian: If both of us are still single _ **

**_ Blaine: That’s a good plan _ **

**_ Blaine: But not every relationship doesn’t survive college. My parents met in high school, have been together since freshman year and are still in love. _ **

**_ Sebastian: We’ll see _ **

**_ Sebastian: But  _ ** **_ let's _ ** **_ focus on the present _ **

**_ Blaine: I guess we won’t be able to go on public dates now _ **

**_ Blaine: There goes  _ ** **_ me _ ** **_ inviting you to Breadstix _ **

**_ Sebastian: We could always go to a few towns away where no one knows us _ **

**_ Sebastian: But besides that, maybe we could do movie and dinner dates at home _ **

**_ Sebastian: My dad is almost never home anyway _ **

**_ Sebastian: How about tomorrow night? _ **

**_ Sebastian: My dad will be away to some business trip in New York for a few days, and I have the house to myself _ **

**_ Blaine: Sounds like a plan _ **

**_ Sebastian: Great, I’ll see you at 7? _ **

**_ Sebastian: You can pick the movie, I’ll choose the take out _ **

**_ Sebastian: Hope you like Italian _ **

**_ Blaine: I love Italian _ **

\--

“You look sad, what happened?” Tina sits in front of him at the lunch table.

Is this where he lies to her? About Sebastian? Is it too soon?

“It’s, uh, nothing.”

Sam sits next to him and shakes his head, “I don’t believe you.”

Blaine shrugs, “Date didn’t work out.” His heart is beating loud. He knows he’s not the best liar, as a kid he’d always get in trouble because he had a terrible poker face. It’s why he gave up his dreams to become an actor, he sucks at it. He hopes that his friends won’t be able to see he’s lying.

“Aw,” Tina places her hand on his, “You’ll find the right person one day, I promise you.”

“What happened?” Sam asks.

Uh. What happened? 

“Nothing special, there was no spark, you know. I guess my crush  disappeared sooner than I thought.” Blaine answers.

“Did he do something?”

“No. He was nice.” Blaine shakes his head, “Can we talk about something else?”

Tina frowns, “Okay, but if you ever want to talk about it, we’re here for you okay? You can tell us everything.”

Not everything.

“Yeah.”

\--

**_ Finn: EMERGENCY NEW DIRECTIONS MEETING! _ **

\--

“What’s going on?” Santana is the last one to walk into the choir room, and looks around at the chaos.

Blaine shrugs in response, no one has an idea, Finn and Rachel don’t want to say anything until everyone is gathered. Well, everyone except Mr. Schue.

“Sit down, Santana, we’ve got something to show you.” Finn says. Santana looks like she wants to respond, probably something sassy about the fact that he just ordered her around which she never accepts, but Brittany quietly pats the chair next to her, and Santana shuts her mouth, sitting down with crossed arms.

“As you already know, we’re competing against Dalton at the next competition.” A chorus of ‘boo!’ echoed through the room, making Blaine’s heart skip a beat. “I asked Kurt to spy on them.”

Everyone glances at Kurt, who looks proud, giving a wink to Mercedes, who shakes her head  smiling.

“I helped him figure out the Dalton uniform and drove him to the Acadamy. He pretended to be a new guy, and they took the bait. Kurt was able to film one of  their performances.”

Blaine doesn’t like where this is going.

Finn places a laptop on top on the piano, and everyone hurries towards it to get a view. As soon as he hits play, Blaine recognizes a few things.

He recognizes the song, of course, Want You Back.

But he also recognizes the voice singing.

“Guys,” Finn speaks up, pointing at the screen, “This is their current captain, Sebastian Smythe.”

He knows Sam and Tina are looking at him. He knows his face is heating up. He knows his face is falling. He doesn’t know if they’re able to read his face.

\--

“You’re quiet.” Sebastian notices when they’re sitting on the couch at Sebastian’s house, which is bigger than he thought.  Apparently his father is a powerful businessman in Ohio.

“I’m just... watching the movie.” Blaine answers, looking back at West Side Story playing on the tv. Oh, it’s paused.

“No, you’re not... Is it because I’m a Warbler?” Sebastian asks him, fully turning towards him now.

Blaine shakes his head, “No. I don’t care about it. It’s just... Do you remember a new guy at your school today?”

Sebastian snorts, “You mean the McKinley spy?”

Blaine nods, “We had an ‘emergency meeting’ today, turns out one of our captains send a member to your school to spy on you and filmed a performance. He also found out information like your names.”

“So?”

“Tina and Sam, my best friends, knew that the guy I met is named Sebastian.” Blaine tells him, “And I think they  immediately figured it out. If not, my face probably gave them the answers they needed.”

Sebastian stays silent for a few seconds, “But you told them we weren’t dating?

Blaine nods again, “I did, said you were nice but I didn’t feel a spark.”

Sebastian smiles, “Then I don’t think it will be a problem. As long as they think you and I are not dating.”

Blaine sighs, “It would be easier if they didn’t know who you are, but I guess you’re right. They can’t judge  me, I’ll tell them I had no idea who you were.”

Sebastian looks at him, “Do you?”

“Do I what?”

“Feel a spark?” Sebastian is smiling. No, it’s a smirk. And he’s a little closer to Blaine.

“Yeah.” Blaine answers, “I mean, I’m here, aren’t I?”

Sebastian laughs, which lights up his face. Blaine decides he likes the sound and can’t help but smile in return.

“Can I kiss you?” Blaine asks suddenly. Which is out of character for him, he never thought he’d ever ask someone this. But he did. Oh, wow, he did! He suddenly feels confident and proud. 

“You don’t have to ask.” Sebastian answers, and barely a second later their lips touch. Blaine has no idea what to do, but he follows Sebastian’s movements. It’s slow, sweeter than Blaine had imagined. He has to be  honest, he imagined their first kiss many times, in many different ways.

Sebastian pulls away first for air, and laughs softly when he notices Blaine chasing his lips. “You’re sure you’re new to this. Because,  _ damn _ , Killer, the things you do to me.”

Blaine giggles. He  _ giggles _ . But he doesn’t care, decides that both of them have had enough air, and kisses Sebastian again. This time he tries to make it more passionate, a little rough. Sebastian lets out a surprised laugh but places his  hands on Blaine’s waist, pulling him closer, as close as possible. One of his hands moves over his back, making Blaine shiver.

Before he knows it, the night is over, and he has to leave before his curfew. Though it seems that his lips are glued to Sebastian’s, because he can’t stop kissing him.

\--

“So, what’s the story?” Sam asks him.

“Huh?” Blaine knows what Sam means.

“That Sebastian dude, the one you went on a date with, is that the captain of the Warblers?”

“Because if he is... You better be honest with us that you’re not seeing him, because it will not end well if you’re still seeing him.” Tina adds, her arms crossed.

Oh no.

“I didn’t know who he was.” Blaine answers, “And I told you guys... I’m not, uh, seeing him anymore.”

Tina lets out a relieves sigh and sits next to him, “Good. I already had these worst case  scenarios in my head.”

“What if, hypothetically of course, because, like I said, I’m not seeing him, but like, imagine if I did, what would happen?” Blaine asks, and winces, he’s being too obvious.

Tina looks a bit wary, “I think Finn would kill you. Or kick you out the New Directions and make sure no one here ever looks at you again. And he’d probably kill Sebastian too.”

“You’re not serious about the killing... are you?”

“Don’t know.” Tina answers, she shares a glance with Sam, and he feels like they’re hiding something.

He feels like a hypocrite, he’s hiding a big secret from them, but he wants to know what they’re keeping from him. 

He glances around the choir room. Everyone is minding their own business. Finn is over at the table, looking through music sheets, Artie and Mercedes are talking about something that makes both of them laugh so loud that Santana and Quinn send them annoyed glances from where they’re talking with Brittany, who’s doodling on a paper. Puck and Mike are nowhere to be seen and Rachel... Oh.

Rachel is looking at him. He has no idea why. Well, maybe, but he hopes it’s not true. She doesn’t look mad, just... she looks sad. 

When she notices he catches her looking, she gives him a small smile, but he knows it’s not  a honest one. At least not a  genuinely happy one.

\--

**_ Sebastian: Turns out the Warblers have a spy at McKinley too _ **

**_ Sebastian: Can’t say who, because I don’t know _ **

**_ Sebastian: They’re keeping him ‘anonymous’ for safety _ **

**_ Sebastian: Just wanted you to give a heads up _ **

**_ Blaine: We’ve got nothing to hide though. And I believe Rachel’s name is  _ ** **_ already _ ** **_ everywhere on choir blogs. _ **

**_ Sebastian: I don’t know _ **

**_ Blaine: But you’re the captain _ **

**_ Sebastian: They went behind my back _ **

**_ Sebastian: They know I’m against this kind of stuff _ **

**_ Sebastian: It’s ridiculous. We’re high school glee clubs _ **

**_ Sebastian: Not dangerous gangs _ **

**_ Blaine: Yeah, I think my glee club might be different _ **

**_ Sebastian: Wouldn’t be surprised _ **

**_ Blaine: No? _ **

**_ Sebastian: I mean most students at McKinley have a criminal record _ **

**_ Blaine: Oh, I didn’t know that. Hopefully my friends don’t _ **

\--

“Blaine! Wait!”

Blaine is shocked to see Rachel running after him as he’s walking towards the empty parkinglot. “Uh, okay?”

She looks... worried. And sad. Again.

“You have to be careful.” she tells him as soon as she stops next to him.

Blaine frowns, “With what?”

She sighs, “I saw you and Sebastian. My aunt lives across from his house.”

Oh. Oh no.

“Don’t worry, I won’t tell anyone!” She quickly says, her eyes widening, “Just... Make sure no one else knows, ok? The New Directions... They’re not who you think.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Blaine asks her.

Rachel looks around anxiously, “Can we maybe talk in your car?”

Blaine feels like he’s in some kind of movie. He nods at her and she follows him to his car, the only one left in the parking lot.

Rachel takes a deep breath before she starts talking, “A year before you came to McKinley, I had a boyfriend, Jesse. He was... He was the best thing to ever happen to me. He was supportive, having the same dreams as me. He always reminded me of how talented and beautiful I was. I might look confident about my talent, but I’m actually really insecure. It’s all an act, to protect myself. He saw through it and gave me real confidence.”

“Rachel... Why are you telling me this?” Blaine asks her.

She looks at him, a tear escaping her eye. She quickly wipes it away before answering, “Because like Sebastian, he wasn’t a student at McKinley. He was a senior Dalton.”

Oh.

“We’re not that different, you and me. I think the feud is ridiculous too. I was the only one in the school with that opinion. But I tried to convince the others. I held a whole speech, using my influence as co-captain of the glee club. But they didn’t agree with me. I tried to show that Jesse wasn’t a bad guy. How he loved me, and how I loved him. I told them how gentle and sweet he was, but they wouldn’t listen to me. A day later, Jesse was in the hospital in a critical state.”

Blaine can’t breathe. 

“Turns out that the boys from the New Directions beat him up. They drove all the way to the Acadamy and waited for him to come out. Then they beat him in the parking lot. And not just a bruised eye. He was so wounded... He didn’t survive it.”

Rachel wipes away the tears pouring down her face, “They can’t be trusted. You can’t trust them. Please, don’t ever tell anyone about Sebastian, please be careful.”

“How... How did they get away with it?” Blaine asks him.

She sighs, “Someone made sure that the security cameras weren’t working. Hacking is Artie’s secret talent. And Jesse was found after they had already left, there were no witnesses and Jesse was never  conscious to tell them who did it. They all covered up their tracks.”

“And you never went to the police?” Blaine asks her.

She shakes her head, “They’ve got blackmail. If I go to the police, who knows what they’ll release about me.”

Blaine stays silent. He has no idea how to respond. He has no idea how to feel except that he feels scared. He feels like his body is shaking.

Why did he have to go to McKinley? Why couldn’t his parents have moved to an easier place?

“Thank you for trusting me with your story.” He tells her. “I... I’m going to be careful. I will never tell anyone about him. I... Wow.”

Rachel bites her lip, “I know it’s a lot. But you deserve to know. And you should think about it, if being with Sebastian is really what you want. If he’s worth it. I’m not saying that you should break up with him, because if he makes you happy, and if you really like him, if you think it’s worth it...”

“If me liking him is going to get him killed, I’m not sure if I want to continue seeing him. Not while we’re still in high school.” Blaine says, “We had a plan, if it doesn’t work out, try again after college, if we still want it at that time.”

“Maybe you two should talk about that more... I can’t, sorry, I can’t tell you what to do, it’s not my place, it’s just...”

“Hey,” He places his hand on her arm, “Thank you for warning me. If you didn’t warn me, I don’t know what could’ve happened.”

She nods, “I just don’t want anyone else to go through what I went through.”

Blaine takes a deep breath. He now understands the glances Tina and Sam shared when she said she didn’t know if she was joking about Finn killing Sebastian.

How the hell is he going to tell this to Sebastian?

\--

** Blaine: I’m not sure if we can keep doing this. **

** Sebastian: What? **

** Sebastian: Why? **

** Sebastian: What happened? **

** Blaine: I don’t know how to tell you this **

** Sebastian: You didn’t kiss someone else, did you? **

** Blaine: What? No! **

** Blaine: But the ND are dangerous. Like, seriously dangerous **

** Sebastian: They’re a glee club, how dangerous can they be? **

** Blaine: That’s what I thought, until someone told me their story. Do you remember a Warbler named Jesse? **

** Sebastian: Of course, used to be our captain **

** Sebastian: Until he was beaten to death **

** Sebastian: Wait, you mean they did that? **

** Blaine: Jesse was dating a ND member **

** Blaine: She warned me **

** Sebastian: Oh, damn. How long were they able to keep it a secret? **

** Blaine: They didn’t keep it a secret. She tried to convince them that the Warblers weren’t bad people. They went straight to Dalton to beat him up. I’m not sure if it was their goal to... well, kill him, but it happened. And I think they could do it again. **

** Sebastian: That’s where they went wrong **

** Sebastian: Telling them was a mistake **

** Sebastian: If we keep it a secret, they’ll never know **

** Blaine: But what if they find out? You could get hurt. You could get killed! **

** Sebastian: I know how to protect myself, Blaine **

** Sebastian: I’ve had fights before, and the other guy always looked worse than me **

** Sebastian: So if they come for me, I’ll hit back **

** Sebastian: I’m not letting those psychos break us up **

** Blaine: I don’t want you to get hurt just because you’re dating me **

** Incoming call from Sebastian **

“Listen to me, Blaine, we can do this, ok.” Sebastian says, his voice sounds weird, a little worried. “We can keep us a secret. Just a year and a half, and-”

“it’s not ‘just’ a year and a half, Sebastian.” Blaine interrupts him frustrated, “A year and a half is a long time, a lot can happen in that time. And we can’t share it with anyone. We'll have to lie to people for a year and a half. We’ll have to hide each other, sneak around, be careful...”

“But we can do that.”

“Can we, though?” Blaine asks, “Because I’m not sure if we can. I’m not sure if  _ I  _ can.”

“But we already promised we were going to.”

“Yes. We promised this when we both thought it was a ridiculous feud. But now that I know that they’re able to still kill someone? The fear of you getting hurt because of me... It will be...”

Blaine doesn’t know how to explain it. They both stay silent. Blaine can hear Sebastian’s breathing, a little uneven. Blaine wonders what Sebastian is doing right now. Is he crying? Is he on the edge of a panic attack like Blaine? Is he calm? Worried?

“I don’t want to let you go.” Sebastian breaks the silence after... Blaine doesn’t know how long they were silent. It could’ve been seconds, minutes, but it felt like hours. 

“I don’t want this either.” Blaine admits, “Damn it, I like you, Sebastian. And not just a crush, but I actually like-like you, as cheesy as that sounds. I wish we weren’t in this situation. I can’t believe we’re in this situation. It feels like the plot of a movie.”

“Just... the school year is almost over.”

“Half a year, I wouldn’t call that almost over.” Blaine shakes his head. He doesn’t want this. He doesn’t want to do this.

“Give us until the end of the year. In the summer... We can go somewhere together in the summer, away from these towns. And if after that you still think it’s too risky then... Then we’ll stop.” Sebastian doesn’t sound like the usual confident boy.

Blaine closes his eyes. He knows he’s supposed to say no, but he can’t. “Okay.”

He can hear Sebastian sigh, a relieved sigh. 

“This is going to be difficult though. Especially with the competition next week.” Blaine says, “Because how are we going to act like we don’t know each other with how we feel about each other?”

“We’ll make it work, Blaine, I swear to God, I’ll try everything to make it work.”

\--

A week goes by, thankfully without any kind of drama. The New Directions are too focused on practicing to pay much attention to him, and the way his heart skips a beat whenever Sebastian or the Warblers are mentioned.

At some point, he had even talked to his parents. He hadn’t shared much, left out a lot of detail like the ND killing Jesse and him dating Sebastian, and they promised to think about the idea of him transferring schools to Dalton. 

He didn’t tell Sebastian that though, he doesn’t want to get his hopes up. Dalton is pretty far away from where Blaine  lives; it could be complicated. He’d either have to drive for a long time every morning and afternoon, or he’d have to stay in a dorm room. Which sounds like the perfect option, but it’s expensive, and he’s not used to being away from home longer than a day.

The last few days, Blaine had been getting more and more anxious. The competition against the Warblers was on Friday. And he’d have to pretend not knowing Sebastian. He’ll have to ignore him, not look at him. He can’t smile at him. He’ll have to look annoyed. And he’ll have to hope that Sebastian does the same thing.

\--

**_ Sebastian: Good luck today _ **

**_ Blaine: I’m not nervous for the performance itself _ **

**_ Sebastian: We’ll be okay _ **

**_ Sebastian: I promise _ **

**_ Blaine: You can’t see the future _ **

**_ Sebastian: You’re right, I can’t _ **

**_ Sebastian: But I have this feeling _ **

**_ Sebastian: That we’ll be ok _ **

**_ Blaine: I hope you’re right _ **

**_ Blaine: And good luck to you too _ **

\--

The second Blaine spots Sebastian, he looks away. Rachel, who sits behind him, gives him a reassuring pat on his shoulder. 

The Warblers are... fantastic. Sebastian is talented, he’s an amazing singer, and the way he dances on stage... Blaine is happy that the lights are out, because he was amazed. The way Sebastian was on stage... It was like he forgot the whole world, and just did what he loved.

He might like Sebastian even more after this.

There’s a different glee club performing after the Warblers, and the New Directions are called backstage to prepare for their own performance. 

Blaine goes over the steps in his head, but he can’t stop thinking about Sebastian, and he messes up a few  times . He hopes that doesn’t happen on the stage.

He wants to impress Sebastian, make him feel the same way Blaine felt, watching him. 

He’s so distracted, he doesn’t notice Santana whispering to Finn and Puck. And the way they look at him.

“New Directions, you’re on in 5.” Mr. Schue tells them and gives them a confident smile, “The other clubs weren’t as good as you. Good luck. Make me proud. Show those Warblers what we’ve got.”

“I promise you, Mr. Shue, we’ll leave an impression on them tonight.” Santana smirks at him.

\--

**_ Sebastian: You were amazing _ **

**_ Sebastian: Meet me outside _ **

**_ Sebastian: I know it’s not smart, but I want to see you _ **

When Blaine walks towards the door, leading outside, Santana stops him. “Can we talk?”

“Uh, can it wait? I want to get some air, I’m a little nervous. You know, for who’s going to win.” He stammers. His face heating up.

She shakes her head, “You and I both know we were better than the others, don’t be nervous, we’re winning.”

He’s not so sure about that. In his opinion, the Warblers were way better than them. But he can’t say that, obviously.

“And, no, it can’t wait.” She glances at the door, looking a little uneasy.

“Why?” Blaine asks her, his stomach turns. Something is wrong. Something is happening.

Before he can answer, there’s a loud sound outside. A bang. Ringing through his ears. Almost like... like a gunshot. He pushes past Santana, who tries to stop him, but he’s able to escape her hold. He opens the door and runs outside. He hears yelling.

“What the fuck, dude!”

It’s Sebastian. 

Blaine runs towards where his voice comes from, and when he turns around the corner, he sees Sebastian leaning against a wall, obviously in pain. Then Blaine notices a dark stain on his pant. Blood.

“You Warblers never learn, do you?”

Blaine expected Finn to be there, but it’s Puck, holding a gun. 

“What are you doing? Put the gun down!” Blaine yells at him, and only now Puck notices him standing there. 

Sebastian looks at him, pain in his eyes, and shakes his head, as if saying ‘walk away’. But he can’t. He can’t walk away.

“You should’ve known better, Anderson.” Puck says to him, “Dating a  _ Warbler _ of all people. Don’t you know they killed one of  ours. ”

“Yeah, and  _ you _ killed one of theirs.” Blaine answers, “You got blood for blood, can you put the gun down now? You already got revenge after Jesse.”

Puck laughs, “You think Jesse was the only one? We’re not satisfied with only one or two dead Warblers as revenge.” His gun is still pointed at Sebastian.

Blaine feels tears on his cheeks, “Please, Puck, please let him go.”

Puck shakes his head, “No can do, Anderson. But before I kill him, there’s something you should know. This is your fault. We only do this to Warblers that get involved with McKinley students. Parents, lovers, cousins, you name it, we kill it. Remember that.”

There’s a ringing in Blaine’s ear, even before he hears another gun shot. He can feel his knees hitting the ground as he let out a sob, hearing Puck’s footsteps as he runs away.

Blaine doesn’t want to open his eyes. He doesn’t want to see Sebastian. But he does.

It’s not  like those times you read about a character death in a book, or how they show it in the movies. There’s no last breath, no last words, no goodbye. Sebastian’s already laying on the ground, a pool of blood forming around him. 

He crawls over to him, his tears falling down on the ground as he pulls Sebastian’s head on his lap, closing his eyes gently with his shaking fingers. He sits there, listening to the sirens that are approaching. 

**Author's Note:**

> Fun fact: In the Netherlands, it's called Romeo & Julia instead of Juliet. And my second name is Julia. (So I've been called Romeo once or twice.)
> 
> The way I wrote Blaine's anxiety is a little similar to mine, but I don't know if it's relatable to others with anxiety.
> 
> Writing the death scene was pretty difficult for me. I mean, I've written a few before, but I kept staring at my scene 'Is this too dramatic? Is it too much?'. 
> 
> Title is lyrics from Thin White Lies by 5 Seconds of Summer


End file.
